Many foods and other items are sold in packages made from polymer bags and it is desirable to reseal their original package to protect the unused contents without the need to transfer the contents to a new bag with a zipper type closer. Presently, some bags, such as those used on frozen corn or bread, are quite soft and are typically twisted closed by the user, and then a clamping device, such as a twist tie is used.
What is needed is a clamping device that will securely hold a bag or other external item closed in an improved manner.